


Turtle power

by ThePurplePantherCat



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurplePantherCat/pseuds/ThePurplePantherCat
Summary: So this story take's place after Power Over Mind and Body by iamacarrot i really liked Mikey being a super hero so i made Donnie one too!





	Turtle power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamacarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Power Over Mind and Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053789) by [Iamacarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot). 



> So this story take's place after Power Over Mind and Body by iamacarrot i really liked Mikey being a super hero so i made Donnie one too!

so Mikey it is pretty cool that you are a super hero now Donnie says i wish i had powers *hiss* ya it is cool Mikey says and i guess you are having another migrane? ya Donnie says i will just go some where where it is dark he says walking away ok! Mikey says waving hey guys repto and Meat Sweats are making trouble! Raph calls out to Everyone ok let's go! Leo says *time skip to where they are at the place repto and meat sweats are at* EAT THIS Mikey yells shooting fire balls at the bad guys they doge it and Meat Sweats explodes into a bunch of little piggy's then they jump onto Donnie Attacking him GET. THE. FUCK. OFF ME! Donnie yells then he starts glowing black then there is a dark purple electrical blast Whare did he go!? Mikey asks seeing that Donnie has disapeard Then Donnie appears out of a portal of black and he starts beating the shit out of the bad guys who the Fuck is that!? Repto asks running Away Then he gets hit with dark purple lightning AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Repo yells running away Then the Dark Turtle threatens to do the same to meat sweats uh i just remembered that i left the oven on in my lair yes my lair the dark turtle growls and electrocutes him OW! Meat sweats yells running away the Dark turtle looks sadasfyed Wow Donnie is that you? Mikey asks the dark turtle then Donnie turns to his normal form and nods You Need A super Hero Name! Leo says I Gave mikey the super hero name "The Mikeanader"! you need one too now And- Leo Donnie says Like i have some ideas Leo says ignoring Donnie Leo Donnie says Again Again Leo ignores him Like The Black turtle or turtle of the night- LEO! Donnie yells What!? Leo asks I already have a super hero name Donnie says What is it? Don Don? Leo asks with a smirk Then Donnie turns to his super form Don Don? He asks I Am Nightmare Softshell! That's a good one Leo says Oh So we have two super's now!? Raph asks Yep. Both Nightmare softshell and the Mikeanader Both say at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> Me: This is not good  
> brain: It's Fine!  
> Me: LIE'S!


End file.
